godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Chains of Olympus
God od War: Chains Olympus God of War: Chains of Olympus for PSP is a video game developed by Ready at Dawn Studios. It is a prequel to God of War. The game takes place in the period in which, Kratos served the Gods of Olympus, for 10 years. Over the years, Kratos must complete several goals for rescue of the nightmares that haunt the deepest recesses of his mind Gameplay God of War Chains Olympus the main character in the God of War series, uses an array of both weapons and magic powers to fight many different types of enemies, most of them based on monsters of Greek myth. All through the game, Kratos can find red experience orbs which allow him to level up his weapons and magic powers. He also finds Gorgon Eyes and Phoenix Feathers that allow him to increase his health and magic meters. Throughout the story of the game, Kratos obtain numerous weapons and powers from the various Gods of Olympus, and many of them pertain to classic Greek myth. Story Kratos is sent by the gods to the coast of Attica to stop the advance of the Persians. After his way through the Persians, Kratos tries to open a door, but is surprised by a Cyclops with a mallet. He tries to crush her, but Kratos stops him. Before Kratos can fight back, a great Basilisk eats the Cyclops and prepares to do the same with Kratos. After a short battle, the fearsome basilisk gets scare damaging one eye of the beast and so continue its journey.Kratos keeping track of the Basilisk, he meets the King of Persia in person. This is intended to "purge" Greece, thanks to Basil, and become their new king, and starting to kill Kratos. After the confrontation, and before killing him, the King asks for in return for riches, women and kingdoms. But Kratos only want one thing, and take away his life. With his death, he gains the power of the Genie (Ifrit American version). After a long journey reaches the basilisk, ending his life and ending his mission. After defeating the basilisk, Kratos is not sufficient and calls for more tasks to the gods. And when you see the sun falls into the Earth, succumbing the dark world. Kratos goes to the collision zone, near the town of Marathon. Arriving is a city enveloped by a fog of where enemies arise and the Grand Shopping Helios, God of the Sun after climbing, Athena appears as a statue and that Morpheus informs Kratos has launched its mantle and is succumbing to the gods in a deep sleep. Without a sun to enlighten, Morpheus has no limits. Kratos has a new mission: Return the Sun into the sky. She goes into the Temple of Helios (the car), after a short road runs into Eos, which connects Kratos her brother, Helios, had been kidnapped by Atlas. To find out where it was Helios, Kratos woke the horses of fire, do not hesitate to go with his master. Before their fate, fire horses traverse the fog of Morpheus, making Kratos dream of her deceased daughter, Calliope. When he awoke he was in Hades. This place had never been trodden by a mortal life. On the horizon is seen sunlight to reach it, you should ask permission to Charon, but not in the work. After a short fight, Charon knocks Kratos and throws to an abyss. On waking, Kratos is chained to the wall, but easily breaks the shackles. Kratos is in Tartarus. Seeking a way out get the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Titans notes, including Hyperion, who once lost a war against the Olympians (Titanomachy) and Zeus had chained here. It also notes the broken chains of Atlas and Kratos just had something in mind: Who was it?. Finally found a way out, and it is time that Charon is defeated. And so, Kratos defeats Charon, seizing his boat and sets course towards sunlight. Kratos is further into hell where he sees his deceased daughter, Calliope, to go into a temple. Kratos keeps track of it and finally he meets Persephone, wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld. Persephone offers Kratos the chance to atone for their sins to rest in peace with her daughter. Kratos gives up and loses his powers in exchange for being with his daughter on the Champs Elysees. Kratos finally embraces her daughter, Persephone water but the reunion, because she was the real architect of the plan to release Atlas and east, with the powers of the sun in your hands, would destroy the huge pillar that holds the land, thereby Olympian away with once and for all, while the gods sleep through Morpheus. Kratos realizes his mistake, and decides, even very painful separation from his daughter and regain his powers from the only way he knows: Killing the innocent dead and be again the Ghost of Sparta. Persephone goes flying to the Pillar that Atlas was destroying. Kratos manages to cling to Persephone to reach it. After a bitter struggle against the great titan atlas Persephone enters the battle trying to crush Kratos, after chaining the powerful arms of the titan decides to finish with Persephone, Kratos gets through with the Gauntlet of Zeus. Before leaving, Atlas tells you that the Olympics will not help. Kratos replies that will serve them faithfully. Atlas ends the conversation by saying that to be seen again.Atlas always hold the world on his shoulders, a punishment worse than Zeus imposed on the other Titans. This is how Kratos, return the sun to the sky, Morpheus retired to the shadows. Finally, Kratos is thrown from the carriage, knocking him unconscious on the highest mountain of all Greece, as two gods Athena and Helios removed the seal and the Gauntlet. Kratos pays a high price for even the Ghost of Sparta. Items and abilities Weapons Blades of Chaos - Powerful blades Given to Kratos by Ares when he pledged his alliegance to him. They're a pair of large curved blades that are attached to Kratos' arms via chains. He can swing them about to strike enemies. Gauntlet of Zeus - This Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet forged by Hepheastus, and used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. It was given to the Jailer of Tartarus to protect, and only he had the key to the Temple of Zeus Magic Efreet - This makes sense being that both are from the land of Persia/Arabia. Kratos however then gains the power after defeating the king at Attica. When used, it unleashes the fire spirit which attacks all surrounding enemies. It can also be leveled up, to increase the damage it does, and to receive new abilities Light of Dawn - The Light of Dawn is a special power that Kratos gets in God of War: Chains of Olympus, after obtaining Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus. It allows Kratos to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. Charon's Wrath - When Kratos battles Charon, the ferryman has the ability to blast green, ravenous flames at the Spartan warrior, via the golden mask he wears Relics Sun Shield - The Sun Shield is an object of the Gods used to block attacks. Kratos obtained the Shield within the Temple of Helios Triton's Lance - Triton's Lance is a spear-like item that Kratos finds in the Caves of Olympus in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:Games